Las Razones de Meiko
by Lallen
Summary: ¿Que por qué amo a Kaito?


…¿Por qué amo a Kaito?

Bien… nunca creí que tendría que expresarme por internet, ¿Sabes?

Sólo a ti se te ocurre preguntarme este tipo de cosas por internet. Pero bueno, tú te lo buscaste, la descripción estará cursi.

Comenzaré por lo que se me viene a la mente ahora.

Kaito es alto. Apenas unos milímetros más que yo.

Quiero decir que parados, mi nariz toca sus labios. Ok, lo admito, tal vez son mas que unos milímetros.

Y siempre me habían gustado los tipos altos, ¿Recuerdas?

…Aunque Kaito no está exactamente en el estilo que tenía en mente, eso es cierto.

Digamos que siempre me habían agradado los hombres fuertes, altos, vigorosos, como el tipo del que tenía el poster en mi cuarto a los quince años. Kaito no es precisamente fuerte, ni mucho menos vigoroso. Es alto, y punto.

Tú lo has visto.

Flaco, sin mucha fuerza (una vez intentó levantar una de las pesas con las que me ejercito los fines de semana y terminó lastimado y con una luxación)… bueno, casi siempre es un debilucho.

Pero hay veces en que yo descubro que no lo es tanto. Es capaz de cargarme sin protestar ni un poco. Me levanta en brazos, firmemente, y yo me echo a reír divertida mientras acaricio su cabello.

Damos vueltas, él me hace cosquillas en el estomago, yo intento detenerlo, en juego…

…Y él levanta un poco la mirada.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran, y nuestro juego se detiene.

Entonces me deja en el suelo con delicadeza.

Y a mi me encantaba tener que levantar un poco la cabeza, pararme casi en la punta de los pies, para que nuestros labios puedan encontrarse.

Y me gusta sentir sus brazos rodeándome, sus manos acariciando suavemente mi espalda.

Yo lo abrazo por el cuello, y así podemos pasar horas, jugando a pasar un rato de divertirnos un poco, y terminar en silencio, el uno frente al otro.

Espero no estar agobiándote con mis cursilerías. Pero es un hecho, estoy enamorada.

Recuerdo la cara que pusiste cuando te dije que estaba enamorada de Kaito Shion. Te escandalizaste, me preguntaste qué tanta cerveza había tomado.

Es cierto, hace unos años, nunca habría salido con un chico así. Yo necesitaba a alguien igual que yo: Energético, aventurero, arriesgado, irresponsable, atrevido, valiente.

Creo que el único que cae en esa descripción eres tú. Pero no me enamoraría de ti ni aunque me pagaran millones de dólares, jaja.

Así que bueno, quería a alguien energético.

Kaito nunca ha sido madrugador. Normalmente, yo me despertaba lo más temprano posible para aprovechar las horas del día al máximo (excepto en las resacas, claro). Y él, podía quedarse hasta las doce si no lo levantaba.

Tú me dirás que esa descripción de mí o de él ahora te parece extraña, pues supongo que nos ves despertar a todas horas y en cualquier momento.

Ahora aprovecho con más gusto las horas de sueño, y él tiene que levantarme. No siempre, pero nos ha pasado.

Como te conozco de toda la vida, puedo decirte todo con más detalle.

Coincidimos con las horas de sueño cada vez que él y yo pasamos una noche amándonos entre las sabanas.

Siempre me despierto abrazándolo fuertemente, y el abrazándome. Y abrimos los ojos casi al mismo tiempo. Si no, uno espera pacientemente a que el otro despierte.

Es tan agradable… espero que algún día encuentres una sensación así, con alguien.

Bueno, pero mencionábamos las demás características, ¿No?

Sobre la aventura, la irresponsabilidad, el atrevimiento…

…Pues si algo me divierte en este mundo es sacarlo de la cama a las 7:30 de la mañana para ir a algún lugar bonito, mientras los demás aun duermen. Muchas veces protesta, pero nunca se niega.

Sus caras de protesta son adorables. Trata de hacerme sentir culpable, pero sólo logra enternecerme.

Por sí solo, Kaito no es aventurero. No seria capaz de ir de campamento, o viajar a practicar deportes extremos. Más si algo sé, es que con tal de acompañarme es capaz de cualquier cosa.

Deberías haberlo visto cuando salto del bungee. Y el campamento fue una de las mejores experiencias amorosas que he tenido.

Recuerdo bien como él no lograba dormir, así que le propuse que podríamos hacer otra cosa más interesante. Sabes lo picarona que soy, jeje… Obviamente, se negó alegando que estaba muy asustado y que no era buena idea…

…pero al cabo de unos minutos cedió. Y no tardó mucho en olvidar los ruidos afuera y el miedo de haber visto "El Proyecto De La Bruja De Blair" dos días antes.

Mira que hay que ser idiota, ¿No crees?

Y hablando de eso, dije que quería a alguien valiente, y obviamente inteligente, listo.

En toda la definición de la palabra, Kaito es un cobarde. Le teme a la oscuridad, a los fantasmas, a las brujas, a las ratas y serpientes…

Pero lo he visto hacer grandes esfuerzos. La vez que una rata enorme, casi del tamaño de un videocasete, entró a la casa, Miku se había puesto histérica y Rin y Len no estaban, esa vez Kaito, pese a estar a punto de desmayarse, me ayudó a acorralar al animal y sacarlo de la casa.

Claro, estaba atemorizado, pero cuando terminamos y le dije que era "Mi héroe", en broma, supongo que lo hizo sentir mejor.

Y sobre la inteligencia… bueno… no es un retrasado mental, pero tú que has hablado con él sabes que no es un genio tampoco.

Es… zonzo, digamos, pero no es un imbécil.

Creo que ya he dado suficientes razones, pero la más importante es esta, claro: **él me ama**.

Lo sé, lo veo en sus gestos, en su voz, en todo.

Se preocupa por mí, me regala cosas, me dice todo el tiempo miles de piropos algo torpes… y una lista mucho mas grande que me hace sentir amada.

¿Te das cuenta?

Lo que siempre he querido. Lo que todo el mundo quiere, en el fondo.

Kaito no es el hombre que he pedido. Y no es perfecto.

Pero incluso si se aparece el que pedí, no me iría con él ni de broma.

Después de todo, ¿No se dice que los opuestos se atraen?

Kaito es alto, flacucho, adicto al helado, tímido (conmigo), penoso, paciente, distraído, bobo, flojo, pasivo… y lo quiero así.

Con cada defecto y cada cualidad.

Bueno, Meito, pediste que te escribiera lo que siento por Kaito y por qué lo hago, ¿No? Bien, tienes esta nota.

Espero que me hayas pasado bien tu e-mail, tonto, si no, no te llegará.

Así no tendrás que preocuparte por tu hermana mayor. Como siempre. Porque en estos momentos se siente estupenda, esta enamorada y le importa un comino lo que le diga el mundo.

Gracias por leerlo, supongo.

Bien, debo irme pues Rin y Len empiezan su concierto ya, y no quiero perderme ni una canción. Kaito reservó un palco y luego de escribir esto, enserio tengo ganas de besarlo.

Te quiere a ti también (pero no de la misma forma)

Meiko.

**Disclaimmer: Vocaloid no me pertenece. Este fic sí.**

**Atte: Lallen**


End file.
